と愛、あなたのソウルメイト
by SarahAnn814
Summary: Sometimes when you think someone will wait, they don't. RukaxMeru


**Hey guys, yep, I finally decided to write another Fly High fanfic. I'm sorry I made you wait so long, but I hope this makes up for it. I might make this a collection of one-shots, but I don't know at the moment. I'll leave it as not complete at the moment, but don't bet on it, but if you guys really want a collection I'll try my best! ****Please review and comment.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the manga**_** Fly High**_**, or the characters, they belong to the author and or publishers…It would be nice to own it though. ^^**

_I Didn't Realize_

There were a lot of things Meru didn't know that she realized were clear. Like…Ayusawa might have liked her at one point, but I was never love. It never would be. And she could live with that, as long as he was happy she could live with it, but the funny thing was the only reason she hurt was because of the embarrassment. Meru finally started to realize things such as not everything's like a shouji manga…it'd be too easy.

There little group seemed to get even smaller. It was now just Meru, Ruka, and Chiyo and it was starting to feel even smaller. Meru would always look around when no one was watching and take in everything. Just the three. And she was content with that, but…it was just so much more different and she felt as if they changed something that didn't need to be changed.

They were on their senior year and close to the end. Ayusawa and his group were long gone leaving the trio behind. Everyone was _content_. Not happy. Not sad. Confused…maybe, but content all the same and Meru couldn't help but feel that everything was better this way. Whether she wanted to believe it or not.

Ruka knew that there were still things he didn't know. Like Meru, but be that as it may, he still knew some things about her. If you kiss her she gets all…off. Give her candy, and she'll do whatever you want. If she saw a horror movie she'd hide behind a pillow and then if you tried to comfort her she'd say she didn't need it and that she was fine without it and if you still tried to consul her she'd throw the pillow at you. He also knew she had some of the best determination and will to even be blessed with and that she wasn't one to be messed with. But there was also a list of things he didn't know about her.

He'd watch her when no one else was. She would look around the room at everything. Her face had sadness on it, but her eyes had a gleam of happiness. It was only the three of them left, and she was content with that. It pissed him off more than any one would ever know. She was only content and it had been the three of them all year. She couldn't _just_ have him, and what's he to do about it?

Chiyo knew more than the both of them. She could see that they wanted each other, that they needed each other. Ruka was a genus, but he couldn't find out the answer to this, and Meru was a fighter, but she couldn't fight her feelings. Chiyo watched them grow apart everyday because they couldn't accept each other's feelings, so they just ignored them. A lot of times it started to become just Meru and Chiyo all by themselves, because Ruka always had 'something to do'. And when he finally decided to actually come he had to go to a college tour or something. It not only hurt Meru, but it hurt Chiyo. What happened to the three best friends?

"Meru and I are going to a café tomorrow; would you like to join us?" Chiyo smiled at the boy who was much more focused on his book than her. "I have to check out a college." He said dully.

"No you don't." She said to herself.

"Yes, actually I do." Chiyo stared at her hands in her lap with her head down, "Why can't you two just admit it?" she yelled as her head shot up.

"Admit what?" he said clueless. Chiyo scoffed and then tried to collect herself, "You may be a genus, but you act stupid." She marched out of them room with a huff. Ruka looked at the door as she marched out. He looked back at his book, "You just don't get it." He looked back at his book.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

"We're graduating next week." Chiyo said quietly while stirring her straw around her small cup of coffee.

"I'm so excited!" Meru exclaimed eating a cupcake.

"Ruka's probably already found a college." Meru stopped for a moment, and then started nibbling on her cupcake, "Yeah, I heard it's in America; he got a scholar ship."

"What are you gonna do?" Chiyo asked. If Ruka was going to America and she was going to culinary school who'd be with Meru? "I don't know, and I'm not worried. I'll still have you; you won't be that far away!"

Chiyo smiled a little a Meru's nativity, "Okay." If Meru didn't want to believe she need Ruka than she'd let her think that.

"…Say…Chiyo, do you think Ruka's gonna be okay?" Meru looked down at her cupcake.

"…no…" She mumbled.

"What?" Meru asked. Chiyo looked up at her and smiled, "Yeah, I do." She lied.

"Good!" She smiled brightly.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

Graduation day came around. Meru gave her class president's speech and then they all got their diplomas. There was laughter and there were tears. Ruka left without a word and Meru pulled from the graduation party. She was offered a scholar ship to some fancy college. Far away. Her parents had overheard and gladly accepted for her. She didn't know what it was for, and she didn't really care. She had what the school called a 'plan' now, and it didn't bother her if she had to leave, because she could find some other people that need her help, and she could always come back. She said her goodbyes to Chiyo and left. She didn't know Ruka wasn't there, but she probably wouldn't have said goodbye anyways.

Meru walked outside and crossed paths with Ruka. She stopped right there on the sidewalk and stared, "Ruka…" He kept walking as if she wasn't there. He grazed his fingers across hers. He said nothing and kept walking. She still stood paused and started to walk. She hung her head down and smirked with a small hollow chuckle, "Damn…" she mumbled to herself letting the silent tear run down her cheek.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

"How's she doing?" Ruka asked Chiyo, "Maybe you should find out for yourself."

"Yeah, I doubt that'll ever happen."

Chiyo sighed, "She's fine," she mumbled, "She wants to see you."

"Yeah, well…"

"You've still got three more days till you go back, right? Use should use them wisely."

"I am. I went sightseeing with a friend."

"A girlfriend?"

"No, a friend, who's also a man."

"You could see her, I'm sure she'd like it."

Ruka had heard enough, he stood up and grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair and started to leave, "You want me to tell her hi?" she called back at him. Ruka laughed slightly, "No." And then he was gone.

=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)=)

Four and a half years later he was back in Japan, back in the same spot he was before. He had made it so far…how'd he get back here? He walked through the store looking for something to attempt to cook for dinner. Maybe he'd have Chiyo show him at some point how to cook. He thought about food mostly, but the question still rest afloat in his head, why was he back here? That's when he saw her.

Meru, smiling, with her hair brushed out with a small bow-clip on the side, and in a flowing sun dress…and the little girl in her arms who was giggling and tugging her hair. He mentally laughed at himself…this was all too real.

He thought back to graduation day...

_Meru walked outside and crossed paths with Ruka. She stopped right there on the sidewalk and stared, "Ruka…" He kept walking as if she wasn't there, __**"Don't leave me…"**__ she whispered. He grazed his fingers across hers. He said nothing and kept walking. He didn't look back; he already knew what was there…a broken girl._

She walked towards him, not focused on him, but on the little girl. Her fingers grazed his, "Meru…" she walked past him smiling brightly at the giggling girl, "I shouldn't I gone." But it was too late. She didn't have to be in love with someone else, she didn't have to be dating someone or even married, but it was still too late. He could have stopped on the side walk, he could have held her, he could have wrapped his arms around her and told her he'd never leave, but he didn't and the genus finally realized that he made a mistake.

He heard her giggling from a distance and realized he was staring at the ground. "Hn…" He started walking away from the young woman as he laughed to himself. Genus? Yeah, to an idiot he was a genus…no even an idiot wouldn't have made that move. He slipped his hands into his pockets and laughed deeply.

"…damn…"

_**End**_

**I really hated that. **_**I PROMISE ON MY LIFE**_** that the next fanfic I write will be happy and cute and peppy and shit like that…but hey…I didn't kill anyone this time! '^^ Anyways, don't hold your breath on the whole one shot collection…a though I probably will, because I have nothing better to do! **** But, I hope you like this one, and please review and comment…if you have anything nice to say. But thanks for reading!**

_BluexBrown_


End file.
